Electrotherapy
by lagseeing1123
Summary: SEQUEL to REFLEXIA: Kiba was searching around his and his boyfriend Naruto's room when he stumbled upon Naruto's physical therapy gadgets. Now, how would he put those 'gadgets' in to use? Warnings: One-Shot. Rated M. Lemon. PWP. BDSM. Use of electric devices. KibaNaru. Yaoi.
Electrotherapy: Sequel to Reflexia

Kiba was searching around his and his boyfriend Naruto's room when he stumbled upon Naruto's gadgets. Now, how would he put those 'gadgets' in to use?

Warnings: Rated M. Lemon. PWP. BDSM. Use of electric devices. KibaNaru.

Author's Note: If you've read Reflexia, you might remember that it is a NaruKiba and I've pointed out that Kiba was the uke in between them. But for the sequel I decided to try and switch them 'cause one reader of mine wants Naruto to be the uke and so here's something I came up with that tries to do that.

An important thing to know, a TENS machine (Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation) is a device used in physical therapy, which may also be used as an NMES (Neuromuscular Electrical Stimulator) to give off electricity to send signals to the nerves, for example in paralyzed patients so that the muscles will contract when the electrodes are placed on the skin above those muscles and electricity is given. Since in Reflexia Naruto is a PT student, I decided to bring in the PT equipment for some kinky use.

Electrotherapy

"Ohayou!" a voice greeted Naruto who had just woken up from his afternoon nap.

"Ohayou?" the still confused blond greeted back. His eyes were still adjusting to the bright light and when it adapted, he could see his boyfriend Kiba looking down on him. He looked around but when he tried to move around his bed, he noticed that his hands were above his head and that they wouldn't move.

"What the hell?" he said as he tried to shake them free but it was no use. "Kiba, why are my hands tied to the bed?"

"Oh, I saw the Mueller tape on your PT kit and I decided it would make a nice restraint for your hands."

"What? But why would you tie my hands to the bed?" the puzzled blond asked.

"I just felt I needed to show you who's the real seme here in this relationship, my dear little uke." Kiba replied.

"But there aren't any seme and uke between us."

"Don't worry, there will be." Kiba smirked. He looked at his boyfriend who was tied to the headboard, shirtless and clad only in his boxers. He was so gonna have a lot of fun. Both of them were.

"You're scaring me with that smirk Kiba. What are you planning?"

"I've seen you watching those BDSM porn films before. I'm guessing you would wanna try that."

"And you didn't even ask me before tying me here. And why am I the one tied up and not you?"

"As I've said, I'm gonna show you who's the seme in this relationship." Kiba spoke in a commanding tone. Naruto felt himself shiver at his voice and it got him excited. The truth was, as much as he enjoyed topping Kiba, his boyfriend was one hell of a top and being bottom for him never gave him any regrets. Kiba always made him enjoy it whenever they had sex and the thought of Kiba dominating him while he was tied up just like those in the porn videos he watched was really turning him on.

"As long as you know what you're doing." Naruto said, indirectly giving Kiba the 'go signal' to do what he was planning.

"Don't worry." Kiba assured him. "I have the stuff prepared. You'd be surprised, but first you have to wear this."

Kiba showed him a black blindfold and the thought of wearing that, being rendered unable to see scared Naruto a bit, but this was his boyfriend and Naruto trusted him.

"Okay." he agreed and Kiba placed the blindfold. It was thick and there was no way for Naruto to see anything except darkness. As soon as it was placed, he felt one of his nipples being sucked on eliciting a mewl from him. Kiba didn't waste time as he had wanted to do this for quite some time and was actually doubting that Naruto would agree but he had confidence in himself. He knew Naruto, where he was most sensitive, where he likes to be touched, and with the blindfold it would heighten those sensations.

Kiba ran his hands down the side of Naruto's waist, lightly touching and eliciting his reflexes. He felt Naruto squirm a bit under him from his touches and he continued playing with the nipple as he then ran his palms on the blond's abs, feeling its hard tone and its contours.

"Kiba." his name escaped from the blond's lips. Kiba liked that sound and he wanted to hear more of it.

"Now before I forget, the safe word we're going to use is 'yamete', just as they use in the animes. If you want me to stop, just say it okay."

"Okay." Naruto nodded. He was shaking with anticipation. He didn't know what Kiba would do next and it scared and excited him at the same time. He then felt Kiba shifting on the bed.

"I'll just be getting something." Kiba informed, not wanting his lover to worry. He took a black box with wires and electrodes from the nightstand which he prepared earlier. The electrodes were already prepared and he placed a pair on each side of Naruto's abdomen, the adhesive gel of the pads sticking readily to the skin.

"Wait what is this? Is this my TENS unit?" Naruto asked as soon as he felt the cool sensation of the gel pads.

"Oh, figured it out already huh?"

"But you don't know how to use this." Naruto said with nervousness. It was the TENS unit he used for therapy and although the blond had already shown Kiba how to use it before by practicing on him, Kiba has never messed with the machine before.

"Shh. I've tried it on myself and it's not that hard to use. Now, relax." Kiba ordered. He was a veterinary student and it wasn't really something vets do but just a search on Youtube was enough instruction for the electrotherapy machine. "Now let's turn this thing on shall we."

Kiba twisted the knob on the machine clockwise and the small bulb on it lit green, lighting up for around 5 seconds, then went out for also 5 seconds which was a cycle of 'on' and 'off'. Slowly adjusting the knob everytime it was 'on', indicated by the green light, he saw Naruto's abdominal muscles moving a bit. Naruto made no sound and when Kiba increased the intensity further, the blond let out a groan as his abdominals cramped strongly.

"AAHH! Kiba!"

Kiba let out a chuckle at his boyfriend's reaction. He'd tried it on himself before and intensity #6 on the machine did hurt, but it wasn't something intolerable. Even #10, the highest was bearable and he knew Naruto would soon accommodate to it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm – GGRRRHH- okay."

"You know, this machine is really fun to use." the brunet chuckled before he took an ice cube that was placed on a bowl just on the nightstand. He got on top of his lover and let the frigid cube touch the blond's nipple.

"Oh my god it's cold!" Naruto cried at the contact. Kiba sensually circled it on the bud while watching his blond squirm under him, his abs still clenching each time the machine turned on.

"Now, this is ice. You should feel the coolness of it first, until you feel it burning, aching and then you will feel numb." Kiba recited, a script he read from Naruto's hydrotherapy book. He continued to circle it around the bud, seeing it turn red. When he was satisfied, he took the ice cube away and attacked the nipple with his mouth, sucking on it hard and eliciting a moan from the blond.

After that he went for the other nipple, this time placing the melting cube on it and covered it with his mouth. Using his tongue, his moved the ice cube around the bud while he sucked on it, combining cold and vacuum to pleasure one of the blond's erogenous zones.

"Kiba!"

"You like this don't you?"

"Hnnn." Naruto could only nod. He never expected waking up to this. It was true that there wasn't really an agreed top or bottom in their relationship and Naruto liked how they could exchange places when they feel like it. But even though Naruto did like to top, having Kiba dominate him like this was way much better. He didn't want to say it to the brunet, not wanting to damage his pride by saying how much he liked to bottom for him, but he did like it better. He couldn't deny it to himself.

Kiba held Naruto by the waist and sensually ran his hands towards his abdomen, forgetting about the electrodes placed on it as he was too busy playing with Naruto's abused buds until he felt the electric shock on his right hand.

"FU-CK!" he yelled.

"Haha! You forgot about the machine didn't you?" Naruto chuckled. He had already accommodated to the electricity's intensity while Kiba's still sensitive hand hadn't, shocking the brunet back.

"Quiet! Laughing at me like that. I'll have to punish you." Kiba chuckled evilly. Without warning, he turned the knob of the machine until #9 while it was in its 'off' mode, Naruto unaware of the shift.

"Haha, novices shouldn't be playing with- GGRRAAAHHHHHH!" the blond screamed as the sudden increase in intensity hit him, once again involuntarily making his abs clench hard. It was set so high he could feel the electricity pricking him like a hundred needles, effectively ending his amusement at Kiba's earlier mistake.

"Who's laughing now?" Kiba countered back. From how the blond's body was writhing everytime the machine turned on, he knew that it probably did hurt but unless Naruto said the safe word, he would continue.

"Kiba, I'm gonna get back at you for this." Naruto threatened as his bound wrists tried their best to shake free of their restraints, futile as it was. Kiba watched his lover and saw that he was wearing one too many clothing. There was already a huge tent underneath his boxers and Kiba was very eager to set it free.

He grabbed it and pulled it away from Naruto, leaving him stark naked on the bed. The sight of it was so erotic, having his blond looking so vulnerable, restrained and blindfolded like that so much that it tempted him to take a picture of the blond. But he wouldn't do something like that without his lover's permission. He decided that he too was wearing too much and so he also shed off his clothing leaving him naked just like the blond.

His attention once again went to focus on Naruto's hard erection which was leaking precum. Kiba had always been amazed at how huge it is and how good the blond was at using his so-called 'Dagger'. But he was in control now and he was going to do everything to show Naruto who's the real top in their relationship.

He grabbed another ice cube from the bowl and ran it on the medial side of Naruto's thigh. He saw Naruto's jewels retreating up and then returning as he finished one stroke on the thigh.

"Nice cremasteric reflex." he said, repeating Naruto's words the last time they had sex. Kiba continued running the cube up and down the blond's thigh and then moved on to do it on the other side. Then just as he did with the blond's nipple, he mouthed the ice cube and then kissed the tip of Naruto's erection, letting the slowly melting ice cube flow down the shaft.

"Cold." Naruto whimpered. Kiba couldn't wait anymore and swallowed the hot organ into his mouth, taking in what he could. He held Naruto by his hips as he pleasured the blond with his tongue. The ice cube burned in his mouth and he had to move it around so it wouldn't hurt so much. He swirled his tongue around it until the cube had melted. Then he sucked on the hard shaft and slowly bobbed his head, letting the head glide against his lips. The blond was a moaning mess under him and he hastened his ministration until he could feel Naruto shaking under him.

"Oh god, I'm close." Naruto warned, and Kiba gave a few more sucks but before the blond could come into completion, the brunet pulled back.

"Kiba! What the hell? Why'd you pull away? Let me come." Naruto pleaded, thrusting his hips upward hoping for it to rub against something so he could come.

"No." came the firm voice of Kiba.

"What?"

"You're not gonna come unless I want you to, do you understand?" Kiba said in a domineering tone. Naruto was shocked at his boyfriend's show of dominance. It sent chills up his spine, further thrilling him.

"I said, do you understand!?" Kiba repeated in an annoyed tone.

"Ye-yes." the blond whimpered.

"Good." Kiba then gave one last long lick from the base of the shaft up to the head making Naruto want to thrust his hips up but the fear from Kiba prevented him from doing so.

Kiba looked at the blond's abs and saw it was still contracting. He turned the knob off and took the two pairs of electrodes away. He set one pair on the nightstand and from the other pair, he placed one electrode just above the base of Naruto's shaft just near his pubic bone, and then he wrapped its twin directly on the shaft.

Kiba adjusted the settings of the machine so that it would always be 'on' then slowly turned the intensity up again, setting it to #4 and he saw Naruto's dick twitch hard as he groaned.

"I never thought you'd be this kinky, Kiba." Naruto said in a gasp. The electricity felt like needles prickling on his shaft but it wasn't as painful as before. It felt good.

"Get on your hands and knees." Kiba ordered. Naruto obeyed and turned around but his wrists were still bound together by the tape and held to the headboard so he just propped on his elbows. His ass pointed high up only for Kiba to see, making Kiba lick his lips at the sight. How he wanted to shove his dick inside it, make Naruto beg for him to fuck him hard and make him cum.

That ass was so tempting and feeling the dominance within him, he slapped one ass cheek hard.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed. Kiba felt it was unfair that the other cheek wouldn't get the same treatment so he slapped it too, making Naruto scream yet again. Satisfied, he took the bottle of lube he prepared and spread a good amount on one hand.

"I want you to relax love. I'm gonna be preparing you." he said softly and then pushed one finger inside Naruto. Seeing no complaints from the blond he inserted the second finger and then began to spread the hole apart. He heard Naruto grunt and thinking quickly, he turned the knob of the machine to #7, increasing the electric current on Naruto's shaft.

"Fu-fuck." Naruto breathed out as the prickling on his shaft intensified. It was starting to go numb and being distracted by the electricity, he hadn't realized that Kiba had already inserted a third finger and was then stretching him as wide as possible.

He only felt the feeling of the fingers inside him again when a certain spot inside him was pushed against, making him moan in pleasure.

"Oh Kiba, right there."

Kiba smiled at finding his lover's sweet spot and he continued to prod on it, placing pressure and continuously rubbing on it. He felt Naruto pushing back on him and looking under, he could see more precum dripping from Naruto's dick.

"Kiba, please, I don't want your fingers anymore. Fuck me already."

"Oh really? You want to have my dick inside you?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me, how bad do you want it?"

"So bad. Stop teasing me already."

"Sorry love, there's just one more thing. You'd have to wait a bit more."

"What?"

"Don't worry love, you're going to enjoy this." Kiba assured and with that he took the one last device from Naruto's therapy equipment. It was something called a probe and it went with the TENS machine. He turned off the machine again and removed the pad that was attached to Naruto's dick. He removed the wire on that pad and attached it to the probe.

The probe was thin and made of metal on one end. The head of the probe was covered with a large amount of wet cotton which he taped securely with micropore. The blond had also used the probe before when he practiced using it on Kiba's face so he was familiar with how to use it. Unlike the pads, it had a smaller surface area, perfect for targeting small muscles such as those in the face. It was also the perfect thing to insert inside the blond's ass.

Without warning, he pressed it against the blond's entrance and it slipped in easily thanks to his preparation. Naruto immediately felt the unfamiliar intrusion and it scared him as to what Kiba had placed inside.

"Kiba what was that?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"It's the probe of your TENS machine." the brunet informed.

"WHAT?! Take it out! Take it out! You don't know how to do this! Even I don't!" The panic was evident with Naruto and he tried to move up the bed to get away from the probe but Kiba held him secure with his other hand.

"Kiba, I'm not kidding. This could be dangerous." Naruto warned.

"Doctors do this thing and you should know."

"I do know but…"

"It will feel good. Don't you trust me?"

"I don't know. You covered it with a lot of cotton and water? No metal parts are uncovered?" the blond questioned, needing to make sure everything was prepared so as for it to be safe.

"Of course. I've studied about this. I just want to make you feel good love." reassured Kiba.

"Okay. I trust you." Naruto finally said. Kiba smiled at his boyfriend's trust on him and he was going to make sure that trust wasn't misplaced.

"If it hurts too much, just tell me."

"Okay."

With Kiba's reassurance, Naruto tried his best to relax. Slowly, he felt the probe go deeper inside and he let out a small groan once his prostate was hit. As soon as he felt it press hard against him, Naruto knew just what Kiba was planning. The partner of the probe was placed just on the base of his shaft and the probe was pressed on the back wall of his prostate. With his anatomical knowledge, he pieced together that when the electricity passed between the two electrodes, it would travel directly through none other than his prostate.

"Oh my… AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed as the abrupt current from the machine flowed. Kiba had turned it 'on' once again without fair warning, setting it on a 5 second 'on' and 5 second 'off' time again.

"Kiba at least warn me when… AAHHHH! Oh my god!" He felt another surge and honestly, it was the most intense feeling he has ever felt. Being hit on his sweet spot was one thing, but the electricity, stimulating his nerves directly and the muscles surrounding, the feeling was indescribable.

"Hnnnn! Fuck!" The sensation brought about by it was too much and Naruto himself knew he wouldn't last long. He then felt Kiba hug him from behind and felt kisses being made on his back.

"Does it feel good?" Kiba whispered behind his ear. Good he asked? No it wasn't good. It was amazing. Even the word amazing wasn't enough to describe it and his mind in its current state couldn't think of another word to describe what he was feeling that moment.

"Yeah, amazing. Oh, god I think I'm gonna come."

"Then come for me babe." Kiba ordered and he placed one hand to stroke on Naruto's unattended dick. It only took a few strokes before the blond shot his load hard as he felt the most powerful orgasm he's ever felt in his entire life, moaning Kiba's name as his whole body shook.

When his orgasm died down, Naruto laid on the bed, barely avoiding the cum covered part of the sheet. Kiba quickly turned the machine off, knowing full well that Naruto's over-sensitive prostate wouldn't be able to handle any more of the electric current. Carefully he slid the probe out of Naruto and removed the electrode in front. He placed the machine on the nightstand and took a pair of scissors which he used to cut the tape that bound Naruto's wrists to the bed. He then removed the blindfold to stare at his lover.

"That was… amazing." Naruto repeated, panting heavily on the aftermath of his orgasm. Kiba smiled, now that he knew he pleasured his boyfriend, that his preparations weren't a waste. He captured Naruto's lips, granting them their first kiss since the blond woke up. With his hands now free, Naruto pulled Kiba's head down to deepen the kiss, hungry for his lover's lips. Naruto initiated pushing his tongue out in which Kiba replied by opening his mouth and capturing the wet appendage. Their tongues danced against each other and muffled moans echoed throughout their room.

But everything was far from over as Kiba was still hard and he was now involuntarily rubbing his aching dick against Naruto's, making the blond's dick rise back to life.

"I wanna fuck you so bad." Kiba said in a sultry, husky voice.

"I know." Naruto smirked and Kiba pulled away from Naruto. He saw the cum on the sheet, collected it using his fingers and spread it on his dick. Seeing it adequately lubed up, he licked the remaining cum on his palm as Naruto watched the erotic scene.

"You're still a sucker for my cum." Naruto giggled.

"Can't help it. You taste good." Kiba retorted. Naruto repositioned himself so that he was flat on his back and Kiba spread Naruto's legs wide. He guided his dick into Naruto's entrance, looking at Naruto as he silently asked for permission in which the blond just nodded.

He slipped in easily until he was balls-deep. Naruto arched his back as he was filled with his lover's dick. While Naruto was a bit longer, Kiba was way thicker and it filled Naruto in a very good way.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I don't think I can hold out much longer." Kiba warned and he started moving, thrusting out and in slowly at first but the rhythm quickly changed into a moderate pace. He moved up the bed so that Naruto's ass was lifted off the bed which gave him just the right angle to hit the blond's sweet spot. He gripped Naruto hard and he increased his pace faster and drove harder into the blond.

"Ah Kiba! Yeah, just like that! Don't fucking stop!" the blond cried out.

"What makes you think… I wanna stop… after being deprived… for so long?" Kiba said in between pants. He captured Naruto's lips once again and muffled the moans escaping from the blond along with his own. He was ramming inside Naruto too hard that the bed squeaked and created loud thuds as it hit against the wall.

"Close." Naruto whispered.

"Me too." Kiba said and he grabbed Naruto's dick to once more pump on it and he matched the rhythm of his thrusts with the rhythm of his hand. It only took a few more seconds before both came at the same time as they reached they climax with Naruto spurting his cum against their abdomens and Kiba filling Naruto with his own hot essence.

Kiba's thrusting died down at the end of his orgasm and he pulled out of the blond, making his cum drip down from the blond's ass. He laid beside the blond, breathing hard. He wasn't tired but he knew his lover was. He looked at him, seeing in his sapphire eyes the look of satiation. He pulled Naruto's head towards him and met him with a soft kiss.

"I love you Naruto." he said.

"I love you too Kiba." Naruto said back with a grin. "This was truly amazing."

"So now you know, who'd make the better seme." Kiba said in a teasing manner but to his surprise, Naruto just laughed.

"I can't argue with that. Now, let's just sleep again. I'm too tired to clean up." the blond said with a yawn.

"I'd like that." Kiba gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead and held him tightly. It wasn't long before their breathing evened out and both fell asleep in each other's loving arms.

A/N:

This one-shot is so hot. And please don't try using an electrotherapy device without knowledge on how to properly use it.

Fireball-Fuchsia, this is my belated birthday fic for you. I know how much you love hardcore.

Reviews are highly welcomed and appreciated. Suggestions on future one-shots too.


End file.
